Love For The Eagles
by STANathanXOox
Summary: This is a story about how Jo and Henry become a couple, all because of a little night out seeing Jo's fave band. Alright this is a continuation from my one shot in my story Forever One Shots. And don't worry too much about reading that first to get the gist of what's going on because its all here.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS A NEW STORY BASED ON A ONE SHOT FROM MY STORY Forever One Shots. I WAS ASKED TO MAKE A FULL STORY ABOUT THE CHAPTER THAT I DID. I WANT TO THANK** **JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett FOR PERSUADING ME TO WRITE IT AS I AM SO VERY HAPPY.** **SO HERE IT GOES!**

"Hey Lucas" I said as I made my way into the morgue knowing that he nor Henry didn't have a case to work on and the other bodies they'd been working on that morning had been completed and were in the process of being picked up by funeral homes and other services. The morgue itself was like grand central, full of heavy foot traffic whereas Henry's office seemed like as good a place as any to ask him this huge favour. I had been given tickets to see my favourite band as a gift from my mother and father but my father had had to cancel at the last minute due to a work emergency. The Eagles had been my favourite rock band since I was little, always something that was playing in the house especially given the fact that they were popular during the time my parents had been dating and starting off married life. I was distraught when I found out at the age of seven that they had disbanded and wouldn't come at of my room for days. I was 15 when they reformed the band and was incredibly excited when they started touring again that same year, my mother and father had brought tickets to see the concert and I remember getting to be so close to them as we had been in the mosh pit. As I knocked on Henry's door he looked up and smiled

"Hello Detective" he said a smile on his face

"Hey Henry" I said making my way over to one of the seats in front of his desk. He looked at me confused, since I hardly ever sat in the chairs in his office.

"What can I do for you Detective? Do we have a case?" he asked and I shook my head

"No we don't, but I have a favour to ask you though" I said and he looked a little happy about the fact I was asking him a favour, he sat up in his chair a little more and gave me his full attention, which kind of threw me a little.

"As you know a couple of months back was my birthday" I paused and looked at him, upon seeing his nod I continued "right well, for my birthday my parents brought me tickets to see my favourite band in concert. Now the concert is tonight and my parents had to cancel last minute, I would ask the others but Hanson has the boys tonight and I don't really know Lucas well enough to spend a night with him at a concert" I explained and watched as he looked at me

"I- who are they?" he asked and I smiled

"The Eagles. I was born the year before they broke up the first time but my parents always had their cd going. When I was 15 they reformed the band and I got to their concert and I really enjoyed it, and ever since I've been wanting to go back and see them" I told him and he nodded

"I will go with you" he said and I smiled. I got up and made my way around his desk placing a kiss on his cheek before I could stop myself from doing so.

"Sorry that was uncalled for" I apologised, I could feel the blush on my cheeks and saw him smile

"Its fine Jo, don't worry about it" he said and I nodded

"Ok well what time should I pick you up?" I asked and he thought about it

"Whatever suits you? I'm heading home in a couple minutes, and I'll be sending Lucas home as well so I'll be there" he said and I nodded

"Thank you again Henry" I said and he smiled

"Your welcome Jo" he said and as I left I couldn't help but feel a little hopeful about tonight.

After returning to my desk packing my things to go home I couldn't help but feel a little excited and a little nervous. I had really asked Henry to come with me to a concert, the band just happened to be the band I had loved since I was really little and he had agreed to come. He didn't make fun of me for liking the Eagles, didn't diss them or tell me I had horrible taste in music. Though I knew that was totally below Henry's standards and he would never do anything that harmful to anyone. He actually seemed quite eager to come out with me. Maybe he thought I had asked him out on a date? Was that it? Did he think I was asking him out? Honestly I couldn't say that if I had and he'd said yes that I would be disappointed, I mean I had serious feelings for him, feelings that I had admitted to myself could possibly be more than a crush and may actually be love. He was more than just a friend and for me having him agree to come tonight was better than my wildest dreams.

"Going out Detective?" Robby the station guard asked when I had made it down to the ground floor and had exited the elevator. I smiled

"Yeah, going to a concert tonight" I said and he smiled

"Who are you seeing?" he asked seemingly interested in what I had to say

"Uh The Eagles" I said and he smiled

"Awesome, I totally wanted to go but I had to take the late shift, my wife is still on maternity leave so were living off my wages at the moment" he said and I smiled sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that Robby. See you tomorrow" I said and he nodded

"See you tomorrow Detective" he said letting me out of the building.

My bag in the back of the car, my Eagles CD in the stereo I buckled myself into the seat and started drumming the beat of the music on my steering wheel. As my favourite song came on I started singing forgetting about all the cares in the world, ignoring the strange looks that people were giving me as I drove past and just going for it. When I got home it took me a while to decide what I was going to wear, I mean it was a concert and my first opportunity where I could let my hair down and show Henry the fun side that I had. After half an hour of trying to find an outfit I decided that I could think of that after my shower and decided that it was probably best for me to have a shower first.

 **A/N: Hey guys please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

HENRY

After agreeing to go with Jo to the concert and making sure that she was safely back in the homicide department, I grabbed my coat and my scarf and ran out of my office. I rushed home and found Abe in the store, so I flipped the open sign to close and made my way over to my son.  
"What are you doing Henry? Is it Adam? Do we have to go?" he asked concerned and I shook my head "Well then what is it?" he asked and I looked at him sheepishly "I need your help Abraham" I said and he looked at me confused "What did you do?" he asked and I answered "Jo asked me to go with her to a concert but I've never been to one before and I have no idea who the band is. I was hoping that you could give me a little background on them before Jo picks me up tonight. Also I was hoping that you might have a record of theirs" I told him and he looked at me before he burst out laughing and I frowned. When he finally calmed down he had a smile on his face and was looking at me funny "When you said that you were in need of help I thought it was something more serious than this" he said and my frown deepened "But it is serious" I said and he said "Only serious because you have feelings for her and you want to impress her" I scowled at him and he shrugged "What I wasn't supposed to know that?" he asked and I glared at him before saying "Just help me Abraham" I said and he nodded "Alright pops follow me" he said and I did.

After three hours of discussing the history of the band and learning everything I could about them Abraham put on one of their albums and as we listened to the songs. As I listened to the songs and lyrics, I decided that Jo had quite a great taste in music.  
"Alright this is one of their greatest hits" Abe said handing me the CD case and pointing out the number. Looking at it I read "Desparado" and as I listened to the lyrics I understood why Jo liked this style of music. It was the same as why Abe liked listening to Jazz music, it was different and soulful in its own right, but it had a beat to it, its own rhythm and style to it something that made me incredibly excited to actually have been asked to go with Jo. "Will you pick me up after it finishes I don't want to put any pressure on Jo, and I don't want to have her go out of her way for me?" I asked and Abe and he nodded, giving me a knowing smile "Sure pops" he said and I smiled.  
When the album finished I turned to Abe and asked "Alright what should I wear?" he looked at me like I was crazy before he dragged me down the hall to the spare bedroom where there was a chest of clothes from throughout the ages. There had even been a couple of items that I had been given during the last century that I had never felt the urge to wear, so when Abe pulled out a couple of those items I shook my head "No there is no way I'm wearing that it is ghastly" and when Abe looked at me with that knowing look I sighed and grabbed the clothes, stomping my way down the hall. I got to the bathroom door before I turned back to Abe and said "Alright but I'm wearing this under protest" he shrugged and made his way down the hall.

I made my way down the hall and into the bathroom, as I stood under the spray of the water I was trying to work out how and why Jo had actually asked me to go with her. Sure I had accepted and agreed to go with her, she was my friend but it also could've been because of the feelings that I had for her. There was no way that I would ever truly be over Abigail but, knowing the truth about what had actually happened to her I was sure that I was ready to move on. Maybe this could be the start of something beautiful. I just wasn't sure I was quite ready for this to go quite there until I knew what Jo felt about me. Thinking that was a relatively understandable reason for not jumping in too quickly I shut off the shower and dried myself before heading into my bedroom to get dressed.

When I was showered and dressed, I combed my hair before putting on the boots that be had left outside my door. Standing in front of the mirror I looked at my reflection and smiled, the normal t-shirt with some logo on it, the ripped jeans and leather jacket as well as the ankle high boots. I quite liked this look, but I wasn't going to give Abraham the satisfaction of that knowledge. Controlling my face I headed out to the living room where Abe was talking to someone. I turned the corner and saw Jo standing there in a dark purple halter neck shirt, with a plunging neck line, black skinny jeans and knee high boots. She looked breath taking as usual and as I approached she turned and her jaw dropped "Wow Henry, the bad boy look really suits you" she said and I smiled "Thank you Jo. You look beautiful" I said and she blushed.  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded "Of course". As we made our way down to the front of the shop where Jo had parked her car I helped her into her leather jacket and I felt my cheeks burn slightly when my hands lingered just a little too long on her back, grateful that she was facing away from me and she couldn't see my reaction.

The first couple of minutes of the car ride were slightly awkward and every time I tried to make small talk Jo gave me quick answers, but I was watching closely to her body language and I was positive that as the drive wore on she was relaxing more and more, her shoulders relaxing. I had the overwhelming urge to make her laugh but I didn't know how or what to say, so I sat thinking for a couple of minutes. When I couldn't think of anything I turned my attention to what was speeding passed us and concentrated on that. Why was I feeling so damn nervous? Could it be the fact that Jo looked amazing? And this could possibly be the first date I had been on since Abigail had passed away? After tonight we would really need to talk and figure things out because right now I was confused and I didn't like that feeling too much.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this update again, this is just expanding more on what Henry was feeling before the concert :D Please Review 


	3. Chapter 3

JO

We arrived at the venue, and the first thing I did when I got out of the car was leave my jacket in the car, knowing that it would get too hot in the mosh pit to have it on, besides it wasn't that cold out. Henry had his hand on my back the whole time, I wasn't entirely sure if it was so that he didn't lose me or just because he was out of his comfort zone, but either way I didn't mind. I turned back to him and smiled

"Alright the doors should be open soon, so here's your ticket and when we go in we'll be heading straight through those doors over there since we are in the mosh pit" I told him and he nodded

"Ok" he said taking his ticket. Just then they announced that the doors were opening and we were moving closer and closer to the door. When we got to the front of the cue the ticket lady who seemed to be in her late teens smiled at us as she scanned our tickets, before letting us in she said

"You guys are such an adorable couple, I wish I had a boyfriend who looked after me the way the two of you have been doing" I smiled at her not even bothering to correct her it was getting annoying correcting people, but tonight I didn't care, and I was grateful when I turned around to see that Henry was smiling too and he wasn't going to correct her either

"Thank you" I said smiling at her and she smiled

"Enjoy your night" she said and we nodded

"Thank you. We will" Henry said his arm wrapping a little more tightly round my waist as we made our way into the venue.

The music was loud and every couple of minutes I would look back at Henry who was standing directly behind me who seemed a little uncomfortable. I would smile at him reassuringly before turning back to the stage. It was about an hour into the concert when this man who had been a couple of people to my left made his way closer and was getting incredibly handsy with me and pushing Henry out of the way. I was trying to push the dude off but each time I tried to push his hands away from my body he just reached higher or lower on my body, I was seriously regretting not bringing my weapon now and as I turned around I saw that Henry was about to punch this dude in the face. Reaching for him and escaping the other dudes arms I dragged Henry away and whispered to him that whoever the hell he was, wasn't worth the bruised knuckles he would surely have tomorrow. We made our way through the crowd to the other side of the mosh pit and we stayed there for the remainder of the concert, without anyone else trying to manhandle me, well apart from Henry who had become incredibly protective of me and had wrapped his arms around my waist.

It was four hours later that we were working out of the venue, Henry's arms still around my waist and a big smile on his face. I was pretty sure that I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Thank you for coming with me Henry. I really appreciated it" I said and he smiled

"I really enjoyed myself too Jo" he said and I blushed at the intensity of the look he was giving me, he leaned in and whispered

"Though I'm really sorry for that guy in there. I so wanted to punch him" he said and I smiled, over the time that we'd known each other Henry had become my knight in shinning armour, and for some reason that image didn't strike me as weird or odd when describing him.

"Well thank you for protecting my honour" I said and he nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something more important but we had made it to edge of the venue and Henry was looking around the crowds gathered outside.

"Abe said he would pick me up so that you didn't have to go out of your way to drop me off. And by the looks of things that's him over there. So detective thank you for a fantastic night and a memory I will remember forever" he said after a quick search of the crowd. My smile fell a little as he said this but I knew it was for the best. He leaned in and kissed my cheek and when he pulled back I smiled at him

"Goodnight Henry" I said and he smiled back

"Goodnight Jo" he said making his way over to Abe. I watched him go and when he was out of sight I finally reached up and felt my cheek. Smiling happily I left the venue making my way to my car so that I could head home.

After parking my car in the garage allocated next to my house, I made my way up the front steps and unlocked the door. Making my way through the door I hung up my leather jacket and dropped my purse on the hallway table. I headed upstairs to shower and the whole time I was thinking about Henry and the way he had protected me, his arms firmly around my waist and I hoped from his awkward departure that evening that he shared the same feelings that I did. Maybe seeing him tomorrow would make up my mind and I'd be able to finally confess my feelings for him. There had been so many occasions when we had said we'd cared for each other deeply and trusted the other but never truly confessed the full extent of those feelings. As I shut off the water in the shower and dried myself, I dressed in a daze before making my way to my bed and falling asleep. I was positive that there was a cheesy smile there that whole night.

The following morning I dressed for work before driving into the station. I made a quick stop in at the café around the corner and ordered my usual cappuccino with chocolate on top, before I thought I would do something nice for Henry and bring him a thank you gift for coming with me last night and protecting me, so I ordered his usual latte and his favourite Danish and got myself one of the freshly baked cookies before making the trip back to the station. Exiting the elevator with the tray of coffee and the paper brown bags with our treats in them, I was met with a rather energetic Lucas, though that wasn't out of character for him, he seemed to be waiting for me.

"How was it Jo?" he asked and I looked at him feigning innocence

"How was what?" I asked and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"The concert. The one you and Henry went to last night. How was it?" he asked.

"It was fine" I said avoiding eye contact with him and making a mad dash towards Henry's office. Closing the door behind me I saw Lucas standing by the elevator staring at me and I smiled before turning around and facing Henry who had been watching the whole thing it seems. I smiled nervously holding up both the bags of food and the cups of coffee.

"I got us some drinks and your favourite snack, the Danish" I said proudly and he smiled offering me a seat. Sitting in the seat opposite him and placing the beverages on his desk and looking toward him as he grabbed his cup I smiled

"I wanted to thank you for coming with me last night and stopping that guy from doing God knows what to me" I said and he nodded, a small smirk on his face

"You already thanked me Jo and I would gladly do it again" he said and I nodded, feeling my heart begin to race at his confession. I smiled at him and he smiled back before taking a sip of the latte he always drank and moaned when he tasted it

"How did you remember that?" he asked and I shrugged, trying to shrug it off and make it look like I wasn't completely swooning over him, which I totally was.

"I pay attention" I said just a little too defensively. Lifting the cup to his mouth I was sure that he was hiding a smirk at my protest, and felt my cheeks flush a deep shade of red. Taking a sip from my own mug I was trying to look anywhere but at him. I didn't need to become more awkward because what I was about to do was the most forward thing I had ever done. So as I took a deep breath I said

"I really enjoyed last night Henry. There was no one else who would've made it as enjoyable as you did. Maybe we could do it again sometime" he looked at me with a serious look on his face before he smiled

"I enjoyed myself too Jo. I was thinking that maybe you might want to go out with me on Saturday night?" he asked and as I looked at him, sure I looked like one of those cartoons I nodded a little before asking

"Like a date?" I asked and he looked at me one of his nervous smiles on his lips

"Yeah like a date" he said and I smiled

"Yes yeah. I mean uh yeah of course" I said trying to sound cool. He laughed a little before smiling and I blushed a bright red.

 **A/N: Alright again this is another updated bit from the actual one shot but this is more original and kinda what happened afterwards. I won't be able to update for a couple of days but I hope this will tide you over until then. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

JO

"Where are you going tonight for this date night?" my mum asked

"He said it was a surprise but that I needed to dress up a little. I don't dress up that much mum I mean the last time I spent this much time getting ready for anything, and fussing about the perfect outfit was on my wedding day and even then I don't think I was this nervous" I said and she smiled

"I'm glad you're trying again Joey, I know Sean's death was hard but this Henry fella seems to have really brought you out of your funk and brought my beautiful baby back to me. No matter what happens tonight I will be forever grateful to him" she said and I blushed

"I mean it Joey, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about someone with this much excitement since Sean, and it took a while for Sean to get you this worked up and excited" she said and I nodded, though hearing her say that was like stab wounds to the heart. It was true, it had taken me awhile to fall in love with Sean. We'd gone from complete strangers to being forced to work a case together and then after that it was a couple of months before we began seeing each other on a regular basis. With Henry it just felt right, we connected over the fact that we were still mourning the loss of those we loved and as each week passed he became more intriguing and as we spent more time together we became friends and I began to feel something more than friendship for him. He was my saviour, the man who had brought me back to life after an incredibly dark time and I knew that somehow he knew all of this.

"I hope I don't screw this up Mum. He really means a lot to me and if I did something wrong I would never forgive myself" I said and she nodded

"I understand that Joey but remember to be yourself and nothing will go wrong" she said and I nodded, as I grabbed my dress for the night. I hated wearing dresses but knew that I would need to wear one, that's one of the reasons why I loved my career choice because I didn't have to wear a skirt.

With my lacy purple dress on, hair pulled back off my face with a couple of hair clips and make up done I walked out of the bathroom and my mum smiled

"Wow Joey you look beautiful" she said and I blushed. Ugh why was this making me blush so much? I was about to say something when I heard a knock at the door and I grabbed my purse and phone before making my way downstairs to the front door. I opened the door and smiled upon seeing Henry dressed up a little more than usual but still wearing his scarf and jacket over top to ward off the cold.

"Hey Henry" I said and he smiled back

"Hello Jo" he said before looking up at the sound of my mother walking down the stairs

"Oh you must be Henry, I'm Heather Jo's mother. I've heard so much about you" she said and I felt myself blushing, when I looked at Henry that charming smile was on his face and his hand was outstretched to shake hands with hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Martinez" he said always the gentleman, but sneaking a quick glance at my mother I knew that she wouldn't like that very much

"Please Henry call me Heather" she said and Henry nodded

"Of course Heather, I didn't mean to offend you" he apologised and she smiled

"No harm done. Now go, I didn't mean to cause such a fuss. Enjoy your selves" she said making her way into the lounge I watched her leave before turning my gaze to Henry's who was smiling at me.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and I held up a finger grabbing my coat from the wardrobe and trying to put it on by myself only to have Henry take it from my hands and help me put it on. I smiled at him and he smiled back

"Thank you" I said and he nodded. We made our way down to Henry's car and I gasped

"Wow" it was a beautiful early 1970's Ferrari and I loved it.

"I could say the same about you Jo" Henry said not having taken his eyes off me since I'd closed the door. I blushed again and he smiled a little. He leaned in a little and whispered

"Nice to know I have some effect on you" I shivered at the closeness of his breath felt it warm my neck.

"Alright let's go" I said and he chuckled a little, before helping me into the car and then getting in himself.

After a rather quiet but comfortable car ride to the restaurant Henry stopped the car and made his way around the car to help me out of my seat, something that seemed old fashioned, but made me smile at the gesture. He held out his arm and I took it, rather nervous about how this evening was going to turn out. I looked to Henry who seemed just as nervous as I felt, but he kept the smile on his face and spoke to the waitress as we entered the building. She smiled a rather charming smile and showed us to our table, her hips swaying enticingly before she introduced herself

"Hello my name is Meg and I will be you're waitress for this evening" as the women introduced herself and told the specials she kept her attention on Henry ignoring me, until she had asked what we wanted for our meals and Henry pointed at me and she finally seemed to remember I was there. I couldn't help but feel the emotions bubbling to the top, the feeling of annoyance and jealousy at the top of the list, especially since this women was beautiful, a skinny women, with an angelic face, light blue eyes and dusty blonde hair, she truly was stunning but somehow despite this women's beauty Henry who was only paying attention to her to be polite had his full focus on me and I looked at the menu quickly, not really knowing anything that was on the menu or really recognising anything but choosing something that wasn't a complete tongue twister to get out and telling her. Henry ordered and before she had even left the table, his hands had reached out for mine and was pulling one of my hands closer, he placed a gentle kiss to the inside of my mouth before the waitress left. Again I felt the blush on my cheeks before I relaxed just a little into my seat. I smiled nervously at Henry and as he watched my reaction he smiled before saying

"There is no way I would leave you Jo. You're the only one I want" he said and at that my cheeks burned brighter, somehow he had known exactly the right words to say to reassure me, those words were also the right thing to send my heart into overdrive.

 **A/N: Ok so here is the first chapter of them on their first date, I'm currently in the middle of writing the second part of the date (from Henry's POV). But I really hope you enjoy it! I love these two and am so upset that the show has been cancelled and am doing everything I can to remain positive during this time and doing whatever I can to help renew this fantastical show. We are an amazing fandom and will not be let go of easily but remember that we love this show and because of our love for it we will all be united by this bond. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

HENRY

Jo was breath taking as always, the dress she wore was absolutely stunning. But the way she was acting toward the waitress, I could see the emotions flick across her face, the jealousy was the prominent one, so as soon as the waitress had left I knew I had to reassure her. I told her the first thing that came to mind

"There is no way I would leave you Jo. You're the only one I want" I told her and watched as her cheeks brightened again, thinking to myself that she truly was a beautiful women and that I was seriously lucky to have her. Drawing little circles with my thumb on her palms I knew that she was trying her hardest to remain calm. When the waitress returned with our drinks I didn't take my eyes off of Jo for a minute, but said thank you just the same, Jo who had noticed her return had started blushing when she realised that my whole attention was on her.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair out of place?" she asked reaching up to fix her hair, I shook my head and said

"No you look perfect Jo, don't be nervous" I said and she shook her head

"Easier said than done" she said aloud before clamping her hand over her mouth, I chuckled and smiled

"I'm not going to do anything unless you let me. But please Jo relax" I begged and watched as she visibly did so.

It was a couple of minutes later when we had taken a couple of sips of our wine when Jo seemed to truly relax and begin to act like her normal self. We were talking about work, which transitioned into us talking about us talking about we would do if we weren't in our current jobs. I learnt that if Jo hadn't of chosen to be a detective she would've chosen to either become a marine or a lawyer, but she decided that she could make a difference being a cop. Especially since she had grown up in a very bad neighbourhood, and had watched her parents struggle to make it from one pay check to the next, it wasn't until Jo was in her late teens when her father actually had a full time job that paid a good wage. I told her that if I wasn't a ME or a doctor I would've probably gone for the something like working at NASA or something, especially since the galaxy had always fascinated me, and Jo joked that with the knowledge that I did have, I should be a professor, which caused me to laugh and Jo joined in.

However the laughter faded when the waitress returned and Jo ordered, but the waitress was completely ignoring her and wouldn't acknowledge her, getting just a little feed up with the way Jo was being treated I said

"Excuse me ma'am, but I have very much respect for waiters and waitresses but the way you are acting is just plain rude. You have made my partner incredibly uncomfortable, and now you are completely ignoring her. That is not on" I scolded and she looked at me her cheeks a deep red colour when the manager of the restaurant came out and looked at the waitress and then to Jo and I, asking

"What seems to be the problem sir?"

"Your waitress made my partner feel very uncomfortable when she was out here taking our drink order before and now as she was taking our order for our meal she completely ignored her, I had to ask her to write down both of our meals because she wasn't paying attention" I told him and he nodded, turning to the waitress and giving her a look that clearly said "I'll deal with you later"

"I am so sorry sir, ma'am" he said indicating to Jo "I will be happy to wait on you both, and I will be talking to my employee as soon as you have your meals. Again I am truly sorry for this unacceptable behaviour" he apologised and we nodded thanking him. When both of them had left Jo looked at me and said

"Thank you for protecting me like that but did you really have to get the poor girl in trouble?" I nodded

"Yes because how she was treating you is not acceptable. That is just rude and I hate rude people. Besides we should be out here enjoying tonight, not having it ruined by a waitress that can't do her job properly" I said. I watched Jo and knew how uncomfortable this had made her, and I felt truly horrible for that fact.

"I'm sorry Jo this isn't how I expected our first date to go" I said and she shook her head

"No it's alright I mean it's us, if one thing doesn't go wrong it's another right?" she joked but I knew that there was that underlying question there. And it was true, if there wasn't one thing wrong between us there was something else, and I don't think that would ever change. It would probably be the same way until she found out the truth about my secret, and right now I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted that just yet.

It was a while later that Jo and I were out of the restaurant, walking through the cool air. I had my arm wrapped around Jo as it was still quite cool out but it was nice having that contact and it was nice knowing that she wasn't trying to shrug out of the contact. After what had happened in the restaurant things seemed to go back to normal, well better than normal because somehow I had made Jo laugh at what I was telling her, which stunned me a little. But she seemed to be enjoying herself and for that I was grateful. We had made our way the short distance to the nearest park and we were now overlooking the pond, my arm still wrapped around her waist but now her head rested against my shoulder.

"Henry I know that we have a lot to tell each other, I mean we're friends and after this I want to become something more but I want to know you, the real you and in return I want you to know who I am"

"I would like for that to happen also. Please don't take this the wrong way but I was really happy when we agreed to doing this. I think Abe might even joke that this is the happiest he's seen me in a really long time" I said and when I saw her expression change slightly I reached out for her hand and squeezed it tightly before saying "he would be right though, this is the happiest I have been in years. Jo you make me so happy, and I don't know I just I want it all" I said and she smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

I didn't kiss her until we got back to Jo's house. I helped her out of the car and wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked up the steps. When we were on the landing I didn't know what to do, nor what was acceptable. So I leant down and placed a kiss on Jo's cheek and smiled

"Tonight was fun. Thank you for this I haven't enjoyed myself this much for years" I said and she nodded

"You're welcome. I guess we did the same thing for each other tonight" she said and I nodded

"I guess we did" I smiled and she smiled back. As I looked at her, truly looked into her eyes, I felt myself gravitate toward her, wrapping my other arm around her waist and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, before pulling back seeing the slightly shocked expression on her face, which quickly turned into one that yearned for me. Crashing our lips together again, we fought a battle where both of us were trying to come out on top, both of us fighting for dominance and knowing that it was a useless battle. Pulling apart I looked at Jo, her face flushed and her eyes showing how much she yearned for more.

"I promise Jo, there will be more where that came from. But I would like to wait a bit more before we do the uh well the deed" I said and she smirked after letting a small giggle escape

"Alright Henry. I respect your wishes" she said and I smiled, leaning in for another quick kiss before biding her a good night and making my way back down to my car.

"See you tomorrow Henry" Jo said as I got in the car, leaning over I called

"See you tomorrow Jo" I said before driving off.

Walking into the apartment I shared with my son above the store, I saw that he was napping in his arm chair, dressed in his pyjamas, his reading glasses slipping down his nose and a book lying in his lap. It seemed that Abraham had tried to stay awake to wait up for me, I smiled he was such a good son. Making my way over to him I nudged him slightly knowing that if I didn't wake him up and send him to bed he would be complaining about a sore back tomorrow.

"Abraham" I said shaking him and he moaned before opening his eyes and stretched, I heard something crack and winced, before he looked at me and cracked a smile

"That good huh?" he asked with a chuckle

"Abraham!" I scolded and he chuckled again

"What I'm not the one who looks as if he's just had the most amazing night in the world. I'm happy that you're happy dad. Jo's good for you" he said and I smiled

"I know" I said and he smiled.

"Well goodnight pops. I'm not as young as what I used to be" he said and I smiled

"Goodnight Abraham" I said letting him go. He got to the door before turning back and saying

"Maybe soon you'll be comfortable with telling her you're secret. She deserves to know the truth" he said, not even letting me argue before he left the room. As I watched my son go, I knew there was no way I was getting to sleep any time soon so I made my way down to the basement where I reflected on this most wondrous experience and tried to convince myself that maybe Abraham was right.

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this update and so sorry that it took so long to update, I wanted to have a little bit of tension to their date and see how they handled it. Please review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS I AM TERRIBLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

Friday night came and I was sitting behind my desk in my office, writing up my last report from the tiresome week we'd had at work. 12 bodies had come through the morgue since Monday afternoon, 3 being murders and the rest either accidental or things like heart attack and people who had lost the battle with cancer, but for each patient that came through the morgue I had to write reports. I had just finished the final report and was capping my pen when I heard the elevator doors open and saw Jo make her way into the morgue. She smiled when our eyes meet and I felt my cheeks widen at the sight of my girlfriend making her way towards me.

"You ready to go?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah just finished my final report. Abe rang to say that he has gone out of town for the weekend, apparently him and a couple of old buddies decided to go on a fishing trip, so he won't be home until late Sunday night at the earliest" I told her and she smiled

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" she asked wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Well I was thinking that since you have a fondness for Chinese food, maybe you'd like to order take out and we can go sit at the park?" I suggested and she smiled

"I think that sounds oddly romantic. I'm in" she said and I smiled leaning down and kissing her before grabbing my bag and making my way out of the precinct with her.

We were at the park with our Chinese food, sitting on a picnic blanket that Jo kept in the back of her car, when the worst possible thing happened and I had to tell Jo the truth or at least get her to trust me enough to follow instructions. We were in the middle of a conversation about our week and cases we'd had during the week in a pretty secluded part of the park when out of nowhere a random stranger pulls out his gun and tells us not to move or make a sound otherwise he would shot both of us, Jo who tried to reason with the man as a cop only angered him more and he aimed the gun at me and fired. The bullet having lodged itself close to my heart fracturing a couple of ribs, left me panting on the ground struggling for air. Jo kept on saying to me that I had to stay with her, that I couldn't leave and that she loved me. I reached out for her hand and gasped out

"Do you trust me?" I asked and she nodded

"I need you to rush to the shop and grab clothes and a towel before meeting me at the Hudson River, I'll explain everything soon. Can you do that for me?" I asked and she nodded through the tears

"Promise me Jo" I gasped out and upon seeing her nod in response, I reached for her hand and wit my dying breath I whispered

"I love you Jo". I felt the rush and then the cold as I wound up in the middle of the Hudson River, swimming to the shore I just hoped that Jo was doing as she promised and was on the way to the Hudson River.

JO

I blinked, once, twice, three times but he wasn't there anymore. I had finally confessed to Henry my feelings as he lay dying in front of me and he had done the same, with his dying breath he had told me he loved me. Shaking my head I remembered that I had promised him that I would go to the shop and get him some clothes, luckily Abe had showed me where he kept the spare key saying that there might come a time where I would need to get into the shop. I guess he had been right in preparing me for this. I rushed up to the apartment above the shop and rushed down the hall into a room that I assumed was Henry's and grabbed the first things that my hands rested on, which just so happened to be a pair of track pants, the matching jacket, a white t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. I ran out to one of the hall cupboards and luckily found a couple of towels, shoving them into the same bag that had the clothes in before racing back down through the antique shop and out to the police car. On the way to the Hudson River I kept on trying to figure out why on earth Henry would want me to meet him there and none of the conclusions that I was making in my head made any sense. So I concentrated all of my energy on driving to the river.

When my car was parked and grabbing the bag of clothes I rushed out to the shore line where I started calling out for Henry, I didn't know what I was doing just that I needed to hear him answer me and see him again. I needed to know what would happen to us, if we had a future together and if we did would that turn into more? I couldn't lose Henry now like I had lost Sean! Just as I was about to give up all hope of seeing him again I heard a rustle behind some bushes and saw a hand pop out from behind a tree before the sheepish voice came from Henry

"Can I please have the clothes bag Jo?" and as I made my way closer to the bush I handed placed the bag in his hands and waited. He was alive, somehow he had made it through, somehow he had come back to me and for that I was eternally grateful. Dressed he made his way out from behind the bush and the first thing I did was through my arms around his neck and clung tight.

"I can't believe you're here!" I said in shock and he looked at me sheepishly

"I know and trust me it's a long story" I pulled back and glared at him, I needed to know what his story was, to truly know him I needed the truth.

"Henry, can you please tell me the truth? No more games, no more lies the whole truth" I said and he shook his head, I was about to turn around and leave him feeling betrayed but catching me in a tender embrace he whispered

"Here is not the place. You'll probably need something alcoholic and I definitely will need a drink" he said and I raised an eyebrow at him and he just gave me a look as if to say "trust me" and so as I lead him back to my car I kept on thinking of all the different reasons why he would need alcohol?

On the car ride back to the shop, Henry's hand was on mine pretty much the whole way there. And I couldn't help but smile internally at the gesture. Though as we neared the shop he did turn to me with a sad expression on his face and said

"I am so sorry that this happened Jo. Twice now we have gone out with plans for a nice date and both times they have failed and I really truly feel to blame" he said and I chanced a glance at him and he looked tremendously put out and I shook my head

"Please stop worrying yourself Henry. There is nothing better than spending time in your company even though at times you make no sense and you seem completely out of place but that is one of the reason why I think I started developing feelings for you" I said, before realising what had just come out of my mouth, though I was serious about our relationship, I wasn't entirely sure where we stood now that I had seen him "die" though I wasn't even sure I had seen that properly.

"I appreciate that Jo, but you might feel completely different once you find out the truth" he said and I raised an eyebrow at him, before he shook his head and I realised that I had been driving the last couple of blocks on auto-pilot and we were now outside the shop. He got out of the car and made his way around the car to open my door and held out his hand for me to take. I smiled taking his hand

"Who said chivalry was dead?" I joked and he shook his head at the joke, but I could see the small smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT IVE BEEN ILL AND DOING ASSESSMENTS FOR COURSE AND THEATRE HAS STARTED UP AGAIN SO I AM STILL TRYING TO GET THINGS SORTED WITH THAT AND I HAVE TRINITY EXAMS (for singing) AND SINGING COMPS IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS SO EVERYTHINGS PILING UP AT THE MOMENT. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Inside the shop Henry and I made our way up to the lounge, before he left to pour us both a glass of wine and bringing the two glasses as well as the bottle into the room with him, he handed me my glass before he took a sip of his own and said

"I will be back" and I nodded. I looked around the room and thought about everything that Henry and I had been through, what could possibly make him come back to life? And did I believe it? Could I believe it? For Henry I decided, I would try. He came back upstairs carrying about five different photo albums each one looking older than the last. I frowned as he made his way over to the arm chair that was sat opposite the couch where I was sitting. He placed the albums on the table and then looked at me, taking a deep breath.

"Henry whatever it is you need to say, I'm going to try and be as understanding as possible. So please just get on with it" I said and he nodded.

"I'm immortal" he said and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow wanting him to continue.

"Right, well, as you now know I cannot die. Every time I do, I do I come back in the nearest body of water, naked and with no way of contacting anyone" he said and I looked at him, trying to judge if he was telling the truth. I knew he was because I'd seen him disappear and I was asking myself why would he ever lie about something like this. I trusted his word, but I wanted to know more. At least finding out that he died and came back naked would explain away the indecent exposure reports that he had in his file.

"So that explains the indecent exposure charges but it doesn't quite explain the rest of you. Please Henry just tell me the truth" I said and he nodded before taking another sip from his glass.

"My parents were known as Victoria and George Morgan, my father was the sole heir of his father's business Morgan Shipping Industry and my mother had married my father not for love but for the money, having grown up in a poor family with twelve siblings, all of which were uncommon practices in that time. I was born ten months after they married in the year 1779, in London. I was the oldest of four kids, I had a younger brother Bjorn and two sisters Annabel and Elizabeth each of them as talented as the next. I attended school and graduated before leaving home to attend university, much to my mother's pride and my father's hatred, as the oldest, I was set to take over my father's business but I had no desire to do so. I studied as a physician and also studied science" he started and I thought about how uncommon it was for anyone to be as educated as he had been back then and then I thought of how there was no way that any woman would've even stepped foot inside a university at that time and I was somewhat glad that I was growing up in the time that I was.

"I met and married my first wife Nora after returning home and we ended up moving to the outskirts of London, I visited with my family regularly as my sister had always been poorly but she had been one of the main reasons I had decided to do what I did. When I saved my sisters life, the news around London travelled fast and I became sought after by almost everyone. My father even began speaking to me again and we were beginning to get along well until I was out one evening with my friends. I was introduced to a man who I had never met before as he had come over from America to speak with my father, but had been invited to the party. My father had taken ill by this point and I had reluctantly agreed to attend the evening on his behalf. As I was introduced to this man he informed me that my father's company had joined the slave trade and was shipping them from England to America on his ships, I tried to defend my father as I couldn't believe that my father was part of anything so horrible as he'd always told us that he was against the whole thing" he paused for a minute before continuing "I left the party and confronted my father about it and he didn't deny that he had joined the slave trade. He told me that his moral still remained that of what he had raised me and my siblings to believe but that the business had taken a turn for the worst after my departure to university and the only thing that had brought him out of bankruptcy was to sell slaves and take the profits that were made in America. Losing the honour of our family name was more important to him than selling those less fortunate and of a different race to the highest bidder. I barely spoke to my father after that. My mother begged me to I spend time with him as his health was failing him and I refused. Finally after about six months, I agreed to see him and he told me that no matter what he had been proud of me and my actions and for not giving up on what I believed in. He apologised and handed me his pocket watch which had been passed down to him from his father and his father before him and so on. I was there when he died and felt guilty for not apologising to him" he said and I felt myself tearing up at what he was saying. Henry looked up at this point and saw me sitting there with tears streaming down my face, he frowned before handing me a tissue box.

"I don't have to continue if this is upsetting you" he said and I shook my head

"No I want to know, it's just hard listening to everything you've been through" I said and he nodded.

After a couple of minutes I had cleaned myself up and was ready to listen to more of Henry's story

"My brother had taken over the business but didn't want to the slave trade as he feared he wouldn't get the clients that he was reaching. It was about a month or so later when my brother contacted me and told me that he needed to speak to me. He told me that I had been asked to America to discuss something with a colleague of my father's and since my brother and his wife were expecting a baby and Nora would only let me sleep with her once in a blue moon I decided to go, so I got on one of my father's boat and got ready for the months at sea to get to America. Only one night one of the peasants had fallen ill, I diagnosed him with a simple case of the flu when the Captain of the ship ordered me to throw him overboard because he was dying and he didn't want to get anyone else infected. I argued and said that the man deserved to live, and for my efforts I was shot and tossed into the ocean for my trouble" he paused to see if I was alright for him to continue and when I nodded my head he did so

"When I came to I was bobbing up and down in the ocean gasping for air and trying to stay afloat. I died several times before I was picked up a day or so later by a ship passing by, on their return to England with a stop in Africa first" he said and I frowned taking a sip from the glass in front of me and grabbing a tissue to wipe the new lot of tears away from my face.

"When I finally made it back to London, news of my death had already been sent to my wife, mother, brother and sisters, each one of them had believed I was dead. But in that time there were many cases of false deaths, people mistakenly disappearing and reappearing a couple of months later. It was common for such a thing to happen. Nora had welcomed me home with loving arms and had wanted to know how I had survived. So I told her. I told her the truth and she didn't believe me. So I did the only thing I knew of to prove to her that I wasn't insane, I grabbed a knife and tried to kill myself to prove to her that I was telling the truth and before I could she told me she believed me and that she was happy to have me home" he paused taking a breath as if he was pausing to prepare himself for what he was going to say next

"The following day however I was taken away to Charing Cross asylum where they spent months trying to get me to admit that I wasn't immortal, they tortured me to get me to see reason and every time I told them that I believed I was mortal they found a new way to torture me" he paused to fill up his mug, I frowned, thinking about what it must've been like for Henry to have gone through all of that pain and not find a way out of it. For him to know that his wife, the women who was supposed to love and support him had had him locked up because he'd told her the truth which was what she had wanted in the first place. I vowed in that moment never to treat Henry that way, to never let him experience that type of betrayal again.

"Oh Henry that is horrible" I said and he looked up

"You have no idea" he whispered, deep in thought again.

So I let him have the moment to think through what he was going to say next but when he didn't say anything for a good twenty or so minutes I tried to get him to continue, I felt bad but I wanted to know, needed to know more about the man who had quickly become the most important person in my life and was now not only my best friend but also my boyfriend.

"Henry?" I asked trying to get his attention when I didn't get it, I tried again

"Henry?" this time he looked up at me with a sad look on his face

"How did you get out of the asylum?" I asked and he nodded

"Right yes. I was transferred to Southwark Prison in 1816. I was kept in a cell with a priest who had been caught sleeping with someone he shouldn't have been. We spent three months together before he convinced me to kill myself to escape. I didn't want to, I didn't want him to be blamed for attempting to help me escape but we did it anyway. I never got the chance to thank him" he said and I frowned. It was sad to think that this had happened to him because his wife hadn't been accepting of his immortality. But a thought crossed my mind

"Henry, how was it possible for your wife, Nora?" I asked seeing if I had remembered the name correctly, when he nodded I continued "to end up putting you in an asylum. Weren't women of that time supposed to respect and obey their husbands and do their wishes, to be seen and not heard?" I asked and he nodded

"Yes that is how they were supposed to act but even back then women still had rights, albeit not very many, but still enough for them to make decisions if the men weren't in their right mind. Besides Nora had always been a strong willed women, with a very high opinion of how things should be run" he answered. I smiled sadly, it was harsh finding out that he had had to go through this, but unbelievably sad as well because he had been sent away against his will because of something that was out of his control. I felt sorry for him, he had only wanted to tell her the truth about what had happened and she had turned that against him and sent him away. Henry was watching me closely, watching me process this news and he spoke up

"Jo, I don't fault her. She had every right to send me to the asylum, she thought I was ill, she didn't understand that I wasn't ill and that I was telling the truth. How could she when things like that never happened and if others had found out I would've been killed in front of the whole town. Outcast for the rest of my life other wise and she would've been shunned for being married to me. No she wasn't shallow just because she thought better of her reputation than of me but that was what life was like back then, who you were and the reputation of who you were big factors in society" he tried to explain and I nodded, kind of understanding her reasoning but not entirely sure I wanted to. Henry went to fill my mug with tea again but realised the tea pot was cold, he excused himself to refill the pot.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 IS HERE NOW GUYS AND I THINK ITS A LITTLE MORE IN DEPTH THAN I'VE DONE WITH ANY OF MY OTHER FOREVER FAN FICS SO I HOPE YOU LIKE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

"So where were we?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of tea, after refilling my own cup I answered

"You had just finished telling me of the priest and your escape from Southwark Prison" I answered and he nodded

"Right yes. After that I kept my distance from people, I tried not to get too emotionally attached. I moved from England to other countries in Europe, going to France and Spain, because of my condition I could only stay in a place like that for a couple of years though as time became longer it was easier to find ways to mask the fact that I wasn't ageing" he paused, the faraway look on his face that I had become accustomed to was back and I thought about what he could possibly be thinking about. After a couple of minutes he shook his head and looked at me

"Sorry. It was 1864 when I moved back to England in a town south of London, I worked in a local hospital, and I was one of only three doctors there. It was about a year later when I had been walking through town and had spotted one of the town houses ablaze, a mother had three of her children standing beside her all crying, the mother begging for someone to go in to the building and save her two year old son, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran into the burning building and found him in the top story of the building, he was standing in his cot coughing and wheezing, I knew if I didn't get him out of the room quickly then there would be no escaping for either of us. By the time I had made it downstairs to the foyer the poor boy had fallen unconscious, but as soon as I had him safely outside I was pumping his chest trying to clear his airway, somehow both of us had managed to escape the building without any burns" he said and I reached out to grab his hand from where it rested on the coffee table, as he moved to open the bottom photo album. He picked it up and handed me the album, as I looked down at the first page, I saw a drawing of Henry and an article that described the fire in the newspaper. When I finished I looked up at him and he continued

"It was less than a week later when the paper was published that I had a lot of unwanted attention. The news of my heroic rescue had travelled fast and managed to find its way to the eyes of my wife Nora. She made her way to the hospital and asked to see me, at the time I was in a rather unprofessional relationship with one of the nurses and she accompanied me into the room. The first thing I did when I saw her was say her name and she fainted. She was put onto bed rest after that and then discharged a day later and I thought I had seen the last of her. But I was just finishing up with a patient two days after her release when she walked in and said that she was there to prove my immortality. She pulled out a hand gun and fired the weapon my girlfriend who had been standing right next to me jumped in front of the bullet and died in my arms. Nora was arrested and she died six months later in prison" he said a look of sadness on his face. I frowned honestly I felt sorry for him, it must've been hard to see the women you had spent a good fifteen years married too come in and shot your girlfriend all because she had jumped in front of a bullet for you. I took a long sip from my tea and watched as Henry did the same.

After a couple of minutes pause he cleared his throat and continued.

"After that I knew not to get emotionally involved with a person. I had a couple of close friends and I was close to them but not close enough that it hurt when each one passed. As the years passed there were numerous advances in medicine and doctors became more popular, people sought us out instead of thinking we were going to kill them. It was in the late 1800's that I finally made it to America, and I was able to make a living over here. I became fast friends with a doctor who was the nicest man, he was an extraordinary doctor as well and it was about this time that electrotherapy was being tested, there were stalls all over town trying to get people to sign up for it but it took a while for it to catch on. We joked about it he and I saying that as men of science we would never place our hands in the untrained men, but I was told by one of the nurse's weeks later that he was having the treatments. It became apparent to me quite quickly that he had not only become addicted to the treatment but he had also managed to worsen his case of tuberculosis. However I stuck with him until his dying breath, I went to every appointment and made sure that he was getting the best care, which given what was happening to him was slightly odd, but I stayed and for that I believe he was grateful" he said and I nodded a sad smile on my lips

"That must've been hard for you Henry" I said and he nodded

"Twas' hard but not as hard as losing Abig-" he trailed off and I reached forward trying to grab his hand in mine, trying to comfort him but the distance was too great.

"I'm sorry Henry you don't have to talk about her if you don't want to. I understand" I said and he shook his head

"I am not having a bar of that Jo, I promised I would tell you the truth and if I don't do this now I fear I may never get the nerve to do so again" he pleaded and I nodded

"Alright then, but please take your time" I said and he shook his head

"No I have to do this now" he said determinedly.

"I had been called to duty as a medic for the British Armed Forces, mainly stationed with the Army but I had many men and women who were from other Armed Forces, and innocent people that I was able to help. I had served in the first world war and actually fought, but this time given what I had had to do I didn't want that again, the torturous nightmares that it brought up for years after that were terrifying, so I stuck to what I was good at. I was stationed in Poland at the time, and had just treated a group of wounded fighters, one who I hadn't managed to save had bleed out next to his friends and that made me think that I couldn't do my job, I was sent to do one thing, treat the wounded and I hadn't done so with this man" he said looking up at me and I saw the pain and torture that this was bringing up

"It's alright Henry go on" I prompted and he nodded

"Right yes, I saw some of the nurses across the way going through and checking the victims that had been found in a German Interment camp, and made my way over. I was about to start checking a young mother and her young daughter when, a nurse turned, she had beautiful blonde hair and bluish grey eyes, and when I made my way closer to her I could see that she was on my side. She asked if I was a doctor and it was then that I noticed the bundle she carried in her arms, the babe was looking around, curiously taking in his surroundings and his bright blue eyes were staring up at me, completely innocent to the world around him. His chubby cheeks were so cute, but he had been marked by the Germans when he'd been taken into camp. His little hand reached out to me and he quickly had a hold of my fingers. The moment I saw both of them I was a goner" he said and I looked at him, he seemed to be happy at the details he was telling me and I realised that this must've been a happy memory. But I was curious, who was the baby he was talking about?

"I checked the babe over and went to checking the other patients before I was to return to the British camp site to sleep. It was a couple of weeks later when we were passing through the town when I saw Abigail again, she and I courted each other from the first moment, so it was only natural that we followed each other around until the end of the war. But it was at our second meeting that we saw Abraham again and I was able to hold him for the first time. He was such a peaceful baby and rarely fussed. I saw him frequently begging to stay in the area at local British camps so I could visit him frequently" he said smiling fondly at the memories, but I was confused

"Henry are you saying that Abe is your son?" I asked and when he nodded it all clicked, the relationship between the two of them now made sense, why they were so close? Everything made perfect sense now.

"The war ended not long after that, but Abigail and I had both been sent to Milan and were stationed for the last few weeks there. However one night we had been out on a date and it had been amazing, but instead of heading back to the camp we stayed in a hotel. We shared a room together and when I woke I thought about everything, about who I am and I decided to leave her. So I wrote her a letter for her to read when she woke. I dressed and made my way out of the hotel before she caught up to me on the side of the road, she asked me if I loved her and I told her I did. She said that nothing else mattered, that she would believe me and love me no matter what. When the war ended we made our way back to Poland were we decided to adopt Abraham together and because of the amount of children with deceased parents the process was much shorter than we'd thought. So Abigail and I moved into a little house where we lived for the first five years of Abe's life" he said and I smiled, it was all kinds of romantic and sweet, and if I were being honest, I was slightly jealous of the way Abigail got her man. I looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat and realised that Abe was standing in the doorway. He looked relieved and slightly confused to see me here so late and with their photo albums out on the table and his eyes bugged.

"You told her?" he asked and Henry nodded

"Yeah I told her. What are you doing back here Abraham?" he asked and Abe blushed

"I had this urgent feeling that you would need me so the guys brought me back and well now I can see that I didn't have to rush back" he said and I smiled at him. Henry looked at his a smile on his face

"Thank you Abraham, I truly appreciate your concern. I wouldn't say that it was warrented, as I would've needed your assistance had Jo not witnessed me being shot and killed in front of her on the way to our date this evening" he said and I shuddered as Abe gasped

"Really?" and when we both nodded he looked at me

"How are you taking the news, Jo?" he asked and I smiled

"A lot better than I think both Henry and I were expecting. Honestly so much about him makes sense now" and he nodded. Abe who still looked a little uneasy and unsure which was something I had never seen from him before made his way over to the other arm chair and sat on that before he handed me the photo album on the top of the pile and when I took it he nodded with a smile. I smiled as I opened the album and saw pictures of Abe as a toddler, he was so cute

"Abe you were so cute" I said and when I looked up at him, I saw the blush on his cheeks and then over at Henry who had a smile on his face

"He was a cute baby" Henry agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY GUYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE AND WOW IT HAS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME COMING WITH THIS STORY. I GOT REALLY STUCK WITH HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND WHERE I WANTED THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS TO GO AND HOW I WAS GOING TO LINK THEM INTO THE INTIAL PLAN FOR THIS STORY. BUT THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

I looked through the album, at the photos, there were pictures of Abe as he grew, some by himself, others with Abigail and Henry with him. I paused on one however that was just of Henry and Abe and smiled at the pride on both of their faces. They looked so happy and incredibly excited about what was about to happen. Abe who was standing beside me looked down at the photo and smiled

"That was one of my favourite memories" he said and I smiled, Henry who had got up curious about which photo I had paused on smiled sadly before he said

"That was our wedding day. Abe was my best man and Abigail had her sister there as her bridesmaid but after that day I think we saw her once as a family" he said and I could hear the regret in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked curiously

"It was a beautiful day, Abe was about five and a half at the time. We were running around our home, both of us getting ready. He was too small to get himself into the suit properly so I had to help him and the whole time he was talking about how excited he was to be able to witness our wedding day. Once we were ready we headed to the little chapel were we waited for Abigail and her sister. There were only a small amount of guests, mainly friends that we both had but it was still a joyous day. Abigail wore a beautiful gown, she looked beautiful and then we were wed. Running down the aisle with Abraham at our sides going on a little family holiday" Henry said and I smiled, it all sounded so lovely. I looked up at Henry and saw the pained look on his face, before looking at Abe and noticing the bitter sweet look that he wore.

"Henry you told me that your honeymoon was on the Orient Express when was that?" I asked remembering the case we had months ago when we'd investigated the King of Orkeish.

"It was five years after our wedding. We left Abraham at Abigail's mothers in Oxfordshire before heading on our honeymoon. We caught the train and travelled through Romania. We bordered and headed to our room, we were in our room before we were interrupted by one of the train guards asking for a doctor. We followed him before we were meet with a small boy about the same age as Abraham, he was suffering and in a great deal of pain. We diagnosed him with appendicitis and immediately performed surgery. It was hard because the train was going at quite a speed and we were using the instruments provided, which wasn't very much. We fixed him up and headed back to our room, before we were interrupted again. This time it was the King of Orkeish and had come to thank us for saving his son, and wanted to share dinner with us. We ate in our compartment before we started talking. He told me that he was sending his son away from the fighting and war that was going on back in Russia" he told me and I nodded, it all sounded so nice even though it would've been highly strange

"Is that why you pushed so hard for that case to remain open until we found the truth?" I asked and he nodded

"It was part of it, when I was doing his autopsy I kept on remembering the little boy who had been in a lot of pain and the look of terror on his face" he said and I nodded.

I sat thinking through everything that I had been told as I looked through the rest of the photo album, seeing that as the others aged and changed Henry stayed the same. It must be hard to have that happen. I looked up at Abe but he was no longer by my side, I was confused as to where he had gone and a little disappointed as I wanted to ask him a question.

"Where'd Abe go?" I asked and Henry turned and pointed toward the kitchen. I got up and made my way into the kitchen. I stood next to him Henry having followed and was standing on the other side of his son. Gah that was going to take some time to get used to.

"So I know the basics of Henry's past but I didn't find out how you found out?" I asked Abe and he looked up from the pot that he was stirring, the smells reminding me that even though it had been a long and emotionally exhausting day, I still needed to eat.

"I was nine at the time. We had just moved for the second time in my life, I knew better than to ask questions so I lived with it. We had moved to America and settled here in New York. Mum had a day off work and dad was being given extra time for lunch since he'd been in surgery all morning. They had arranged for us to meet in Central Park, it was a Saturday and mum had organised one of her famous pies for our picnic. We arrived a little while earlier for me to play in the park, I spotted dad across the road from where we had been in the park and I was calling out to him. I was excited to see him because he wasn't there when I woke that morning, he waved back and was walking across the road when out of nowhere a car came speeding down the road and barrelled into him. I remember crying and mum pulling me into a hug saying that everything would be alright, that he would come back to us. I can't remember the trip to the Hudson but I do remember seeing him and running into his arms, crying into his chest because I had thought I would never see him again. He took us home and he explained his condition to me, telling me that he was immortal and that he couldn't stay dead" he said and I nodded. I looked between both Henry and Abe and saw a look pass between them.


End file.
